


brooding

by hercury



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, i just needed a way to practice drawing them, in reference to another fic :], self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hercury/pseuds/hercury
Summary: inspired by kindred spirits by verecunda on here !!! go read it itz real good and makes me hapy (i got the quote slightly wrong tho my bad i did this late at night) + doodles of thomas and pat :]
Relationships: The Captain/Thomas Thorne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	brooding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kindred Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887089) by [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda). 



that is all thank u for ur time


End file.
